Cuando la crueldad lleva al amor
by PadmaPatilNaberrie
Summary: A Hermione le gusta Draco Malfoy y se lo cuenta a sus amigas Parvati y Lavender, sin embargo el destino no quiere que su amor sea un secreto...
1. ¿Quieres?

Esta historia esta basada en algo que me acaba de pasar a mí, aunque la historia de amor no me ocurrió, casi todo lo demás es cierto, incluso algunas historias aparte, casi todo es verdad, y algunas conversaciones también, aunque algunas cosas son sólo desvariaciones mías. Sé que Draco a lo mejor os puede parecer cruel (sobre todo teniendo cuenta que está inspirado en un chico de mi clase), pero, aceptémoslo, es Draco, es un Malfoy, él es cruel.  
  
1.¿Quieres...?  
  
Sentada al final de la clase con Patil y Brown no dejaba de mirar a un chico de ojos grises que, aunque seguía siendo igual de odioso que siempre, últimamente a ella no la insultaba y, desde hacía un par de días le había empezado a gustar. No podía dejar de pensar en él, en la sonrisa que le salía en algunas ocasiones cuando se quedaban mirándose, la cara de emoción cuando había una pelea... No podía dejar de pensar en él. Sabía que no estaba enamorada, era sólo una de las tantas veces que le había gustado Draco Malfoy, aunque, en anteriores ocasiones, sólo se hubiese fijado en su físico.  
  
El timbre sonó despertándola de sus pensamientos, se levantó y salió de la clase con Parvati y Lavender. Desde que acababan de empezar sexto, se había hecho muy buena amiga de ellas y no se separaban muy a menudo. Aunque eso no quería decir que Hermione no estuviese con Harry y Ron, para nada. Ellos seguían acudiendo a ella para que les prestase los apuntes, para que les ayudara con los deberes... es decir, para cosas que mejor hubiese sido no acudir. Sin embargo, en las horas de la comida y por las noches seguían hablando, sólo que sus temas de conversación eran muy distintos, bueno, puede que no tanto. A Harry y a Ron les gustaba hablar de quidditch y de chicas. Hermione también hablaba de chicos, pero no sólo se limitaba a eso, para nada. También hablaban de los últimos éxitos del cine mágico, como Piratas de Hogsmeade y también escuchaban música y bailaban y cosas así. Pero, lo más importante, no había nada que pasara en Hogwarts que ellas no supieran. Sabían a quién le gustaba quien, con quién habían salido casi todos los alumnos de Hogwarts.... vamos... una revista de cotilleos andante.  
  
Las chicas se dirigieron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron en el centro de la mesa de Gryffindor rodeadas de los más populares de esa casa, entre ellos, Harry y Ron.  
  
-¡Eh, Harry! Mañana tenemos examen de pociones, pero no podré ayudarles esta tarde a estudiar-le Herm desde el otro lado de la mesa.  
  
-¿Por qué?¿Qué tienes qué hacer?¿Y cómo es que no vas a repasar?-preguntó Harry muy sorprendido de que Hermione fuese a estar por ahí en ves de repasar para un examen, auqneu se lo supiese a las mil maravillas.  
  
-Ya me lo sé. Y, además, lo que yo haga en mi tiempo libre no es asunto tuyo-dicho esto, Hermione se concentró en su almuerzo.  
  
En la siguiente clase tenían Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Y el trío fantástico, aunque por separada, fue dirigiéndose al exterior del castillo. Los Slytherin ya estaban allí.  
  
-¡Eh, Hermione!-Draco Malfoy, sentado con Blaise Zabini en la hierba, la llamó. Hermione fue hacia allí intentando parecer relajada.  
  
-Verás... Escúchame...¿Tú quieres...?-empezó Draco.  
  
Blaise no dejaba de mirar a Hermione con una gran sonrisa. Hermione, que no era tonta y ya se imaginaba lo que hacía Draco empezó a sacar su libro de Monstruos y Mascotas: cómo cuidarlos sin morir en el intento.  
  
-No en serio, escucha. Que esto es muy serio y puede cambiar mi vida- Hermione intentó no saltar en carcajadas-.¿Tu.... tu quieres....?  
  
Hagrid se acercaba por el camino del bosque prohibido.  
  
-¿Tú quieres... quieres... ¿-Hermione se fue a sentarse con Parvati y Lavender-¿decirme la hora?  
  
-Lo siento-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa ácida-no tengo reloj.  
  
Herm se sentó con sus amigas mientras Blaise seguía observándola.  
  
-Eh, Herm, le estaba contando a Lavender lo de Susan Bones, pobrecilla... está destrozada y todo por Justin el creído ese que siempre va con la cabeza muy alta creyéndose el centro del mundo. Antes, Susan no paraba de llorar, se lo oí decir a Hannah.  
  
-Ah, sí. Ya me acuerdo, pobrecilla, no se lo merece, es una gran chica- guardaron un minuto de silencio.-Bueno...-dijo Herm acercándose a ellas y haciendo una pausa para darle emoción.-Vosotras sabéis que a Ginny le gusta Harry, y que Colin está detrás de Ginny. Pero... ¿a que no sabíais que Harry ha cortado con Cho?  
  
-¿Qué?-gritaron Parvati y Lavender al mismo tiempo.  
  
-¿Eso por qué?-preguntó Parvati.  
  
-Ejem, ejem-dijo Hagrid acercándose a su mesa-.Si no es demasiada molestia señoritas,¿podrían dejar su conversación para más tarde y atender?  
  
-Claro-dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa, la misma que les dedicaba a los profesores cuando la reñían-lo sentimos Hagrid, sólo comentábamos la belleza del dragón dorado-a Hagrid, como cada vez que se le nombraban los dragones, se le cambió la cara de enfado por una de un niño con un juguete nuevo.  
  
-En fin, dejad eso para más tarde y atended-les dijo con una sonrisa a las chicas.  
  
Parvati y Lavender sonrieron a Hermione. Después de clase, Hermione Parvati y Lavender siguieron comentando la ruptura de Cho y Harry.  
  
-Por lo visto Harry le ponía los cuernos, aunque aún no he averiguado con quién-dijo Hermione.  
  
-Hay que averiguarlo antes que nadie o nuestra fama se irá por los suelos- dijo Lavender que se tomaba eso de los cotilleos muy en serio, aunque, claro, tenía a todas las chicas de segundo y de tercero detrás de ella para saber, cuando les gustaba un chico, quienes eran sus competidoras y no las podía dejar tiradas  
  
-No te preocupes, seguro que Harry tarde o temprano me lo cuenta.  
  
Bueno, esto es todo por el momento. Dejadme reviews y depende de lo que opinéis lo seguiré o no. Muchos besos a todos. 


	2. Historia de la Magia

2.Historia de la Magia  
  
Al día siguiente había una excursión a Hogsmeade. Los que quisieran irían a esquiar. Draco, Harry y Ron fueron, pero Hermione, Lavender y Parvati se quedaron, como muchos otros alumnos. Así que, para que no se pasaran el día sin hacer nada los obligaron a ir a clase.  
  
-Esto no es justo-se quejaba Parvati mientras desayunaba sus cereales-si hubiese sabido que tendríamos que dar clase habría ido a esquiar.  
  
-Venga Parvati, termina que tenemos que ir a Transformaciones-dijo Lavender apartando su plato.  
  
En el instante en el que se levantaron las chicas, la profesora McGonagall apareció por la puerta del Gran Comedor y se dirigió hacia las tres Gryffindor.  
  
-Chicas... No habrá clase de Transformaciones, como no son muchos alumnos se juntarán con los Ravenclaw. A primera hora tendrán Historia de la Magia.  
  
Las chicas suspiraron mientras la profesora iba a decírselo a los demás.  
  
-Lo dije antes y lo repito... si lo llego a saber, voy a esquiar-dijo Parvati.  
  
Las tres chicas se dirigieron al aula acompañada de un pequeño grupo de Ravenclaw.  
  
-¡Eh, chicas!-dijo Herm saliendo como de un trance, pues llevaba un buen rato callada-¿Tenéis pergamino?  
  
Lavender y Parvati se asustaron.  
  
-¡No me dirás que piensas tomar notas de la clase!-dijo Lavender.  
  
-No, para nada. Podríamos mandarnos notitas, para pasar el tiempo-dijo Herm mirando entre sus libros a ver si encontraba algún trozo de pergamino.  
  
-Genial, Herm. Venga, vamos o nos tendremos que sentar separadas.  
  
Las chicas fueron hacia el aula de Historia de la Magia y se sentaron en un banco las tres juntas. Al poco rato de haber sacado las plumas y los pergaminos para las notitas apareció el profesor Binns por la pared.  
  
-Buenos días chicos de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor. Como no estáis todos no podré explicar nada nuevo, así que, si alguien tiene alguna pregunta...  
  
Nadie levantó la mano.  
  
-Entonces, tal vez sea mejor que me dedique a preguntar el temario y...-en ese mismo instante Hermione levantó la mano y le dijo que no entendía muy bien la guerra de los hechiceros del año 1350. al instante, el profesor Binns empezó a explicar la guerra olvidándose de preguntar y haciendo que toda la clase empezara a dormirse sobre las mesas, bueno, toda no, había tres chicas que se mantenían despiertas a base de notitas.  
  
De Parvati:  
Muy buena Herm, ya creía que iba a empezar a preguntar. Menos mal que saliste con la guerra esa, si no... Ya tendría un cero en Historia de la  
Magia.¡¡Aún no he estudiado nada de esta asignatura!! Pues eso muchas  
gracias.  
  
De Lavender: A mí me pasa lo mismo, menos mal. Muchas gracias Herm de mi parte también.  
  
De Hermione: OK, OK. Pero dejar de darme las gracias, sabía que si alguien le preguntaba  
algo se pondría a explicar y se olvidaría de todo lo demás. Así que ,  
venga, hablemos de cosas mas interesantes,¿de acuerdo?  
  
De Lavender:  
Tienes razón. Por cierto, Herm,¿has conseguido que Harry te diga porqué  
cortó con Cho? Es que estamos intrigadas y... como antes era tu mejor  
amigo...  
  
De Hermione: Para nada. Aún no he podido hablar con él. Y mucho menos sacarle el tema de  
Cho. En fin, siempre puedo preguntárselo a Ron pero... no es lo mismo.  
  
De Parvati:  
Pues mira, sí, si Harry no te lo cuenta pregúntaselo a Ron. Así lo  
sabremos.  
  
-Y entonces... Los hechiceros sacaron la varita de la piedra dejando la mitad en ella y por eso sabemos, que la varita del triunfo es real. Y esos hechiceros utilizaron la otra mitad para combatir a...  
  
Mientras el profesor Binns seguía explicando la larga guerra de los hechiceros contra los elfos (lo siento por Legolas, chicas), las tres chicas, Parvati, Lavender y Hermione, se pasaban las notitas unas a otras.  
  
De Lavender: Y entonces le vi... Allí estaba Michael, el chico este de séptimo. Me dijo que yo le gustaba y que quería salir conmigo.¡¡Me pidió salir!! Aún no me lo creo, no me lo puedo creer.¡Con lo guapo que es y se ha fijado en mí!  
  
De Hermione: No sé de que te sorprendes, tú eres muy guapa y simpática. Seguro que un  
montón de chicos más están detrás de ti. Por cierto,¿qué le dijiste?  
  
De Lavender:  
Le dije que sí, hemos quedado en el lago mañana. Así que tenéis que  
ayudarme a arreglarme.  
  
De Parvati:  
Tú no tienes arreglo.  
  
Hermione y Parvati empezaron a reírse, aunque no de una forma muy escandalosa, para que el profesor no se diese cuenta. Pero los de la fila de delante (estaban sentadas en la última fila) se dieron la vuelta. Por cierto, resulta que eran tres chicos de Ravenclaw, que, lo único que no se puede decir de ellos es que fuesen feos.  
  
-Eh, ¿de qué os reís?-dijo el del centro quitándole el pergamino a Hermione.  
  
Esta se levantó.  
  
-Devuélvenoslo-dijo Parvati levantándose también.  
  
-¡Qué pasa ahí!-dijo el profesor Binns.  
  
-Estos chicos no nos devuelven nuestros apuntes-dijo Hermione.  
  
-Devolvérselos-dijo el profesor Binns sin pararse a mirar el contenido del pergamino.  
  
-Lo siento-dijo el del centro con una gran sonrisa pasándole los apuntes a Hermione.  
  
-No pasa nada-dijo Hermione mientras se volvía a sentar.  
  
El profesor volvió a la pizarra y, cuando se puso a explicar, la atención de los alumnos provocada por Hermione, Parvati, Lavender y los chicos de Ravenclaw desapareció mientras se volvían a tumbar sobre la mesa.  
  
Las chicas volvieron a concentrarse en el pergamino pero vieron que ahora había otra cosa escrita, algo que no había sido escrito por ninguna de ellas.  
  
Hola guapas. Mañana hay una fiesta en Ravenclaw,¿porqué no os pasáis y nos conocemos mejor? Traeros a quien queráis. La contraseña es "Harry Potter cinco ha salido este sábado".(Lo siento por la contraseña, no se me ocurría nada mejor, de todas formas, así , mientras pienso en el libro que, por lo  
menos, no tendré hasta dentro de dos semanas, voy poniendo tonterías).  
  
Las chicas murmuraban.  
  
-¿Vamos?-dijo Hermione mirando al del centro. Puede que no fuese Draco Malfoy, pero tampoco estaba nada mal.  
  
-Pues claro. Le diré a Michael que se venga-decía Lavender emocionada.  
  
-No es por nada Lavender, pero creo que quieren ligar con nosotras-dijo Parvati.-bueno, con Hermione y conmigo no tienen ningún problema porque no nos gusta nadie y...-Parvati se paró al ver la cara que ponía Herm.  
  
-¿Quién te gusta?-preguntaron las dos muy emocionadas mientras no dejaban de mirar a Hermione.  
  
-Vosotras, cállense-dijo el profesor Binns.  
  
Parvati cogió el pergamino y empezó a escribir a toda velocidad, luego, se lo dejó ver a Lavender y a Hermione.  
  
De Parvati:  
¿Cómo no nos lo has contado? Venga, dinos quién es. Somos tus amigas.  
  
De Hermione:  
Está bien, tal vez penséis que estoy un poco loca pero... en fin.  
  
De Lavender:  
No te hagas la interesante y dínoslo ya.  
  
De Hermione:  
Es Draco.  
  
Hermione las miró. Las dos tenían la boca abierta y una cara de sorpresa. En ese instante, Hermione desearía haber tenido una cámara de fotos.  
  
De Parvati: Tía, tú eres masoca perdida.¡¡Pero si siempre se está metiendo contigo!!  
  
De Hermione: Ya lo sé. Pero una vez me estuvo ayudando... Últimamente no se mete conmigo  
y.. además es tan guapo.  
  
De Lavender:  
Eso sí, hay que decir que Draco Malfoy está muy bueno. Pero.. como se  
entere... lo puedes pasar muy mal.  
  
De Hermione:  
Ya lo sé. No puedo decírselo. Tiene que dejar de gustarme cuanto antes  
mejor.  
  
De Parvati: Tienes la oportunidad de olvidarte de él en la fiesta. Con alguno de estos  
guapos chicos de Ravenclaw. No te preocupes.  
  
El timbre sonó en esos instantes y el profesor Binns se fue por donde vino. Los tres chicos de Ravenclaw se acercaron a ellas.  
  
-Esperamos veros en la fiesta-dijo el que estaba en el centro. **************************************************************************** ********* Esto es todo. Espero que os guste. En fin, dejadme reviews criticándome o diciendo si queréis más o, si queréis que ponga algo, me lo decís. Besos para todos.  
  
Dark Raxiel- me alegro de que te guste. Aquí tienes el segundo cap, dime si te gusta. En fin, muchas gracias por tu review, muchos besos. 


	3. Confesiones en el baño

Bueno, aquí estoy otra vez. Me ha costado que se me pase el enfado con el niño pero... por el momento... ¡¡¡incluso le tengo aprecio!!! Se puede decir que ha sido gracias a que haya vuelto a suspender geografía (que le coja aprecio, no que se me pase el enfado). En fin, aunque no es que me alegre de haber vuelto a suspender, al menos puedo seguir escribiendo este fic, que como muchas cosas son verdad, es uno de mis favoritos. Bueno ya no me alargo, aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo.  
  
3.Confesiones en el baño  
  
Cuando esa noche llegaron los chicos después de haberse pasado el día esquiando, Lavender, Parvati y Hermione fueron corriendo a contarles lo de la fiesta en Ravenclaw a la noche siguiente. A todos les gustó la idea, a todos menos a Harry que ponía cara de asco.  
  
Hermione se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Harry?-preguntó Hermione.  
  
-No me pasa nada. Es que no quiero ir a esa fiesta donde están todos los Ravenclaw-contestó Harry de manera muy borde.  
  
-¿Tiene algo que ver que Cho esté en esa casa y por lo tanto vaya a estar en la fiesta?-preguntó Hermione para intentar que, de una vez por todas, le contara la razón de su ruptura con la Chang.  
  
-¿Y tú que sabes?¡¡Nada!! sólo quieres que te cuente porqué he roto con Cho para luego contárselo a un montón de crías estúpidas. Es mi vida privada y no tengo que contarte nada-Harry se levantó del sillón y se fue corriendo a su habitación, Ron le siguió.  
  
Hermione estaba como congelada, su mejor amigo le había gritado en medio de la sala común, en medio de todos sin importarle sus sentimientos. Ese no era su Harry, no era ese Harry del cual se había enamorado años antes, aunque ahora sus sentimientos hubiesen cambiado hacia un chico de pelo platinado, Harry siempre estaría en su corazón, porque, aparte de haberle querido, era su mejor amigo junto con ron. Algo muy fuerte debería haber pasado para que Harry se pusiese de ese modo, aunque posiblemente sólo hubiese sido una pelea con Malfoy.  
  
-Draco....-susurró Hermione con ira. Pese a gustarle, odiaba que se metiera con sus amigos y se burlara de ellos y, si Draco tenía la culpa de que Harry se hubiese puesto así con ella iba a enterarse, ella no dejaba que nadie se metiera con sus amigos.  
  
Lavender se acercó a ella.  
  
-Hermione... van a ir todos a la fiesta menos Harry-le dijo nerviosamente sin mirarla a los ojos.  
  
-Está bien... venga Lavender vete a dormir, que mañana tienes una cita con Michael y tendrás que estar guapa.  
  
-¡¡¡Tienes razón!!!Menos mal que te tengo a ti Herm, eres la mejor-Lavender le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió a su habitación.  
  
Un poco más tarde, Parvati y Hermione subieron también.  
  
Al día siguiente, Lavender corría de un lado para otro probándose faldas y camisetas que, aunque le sentaban de maravilla, según ella era lo peor que se podría poner. Al final Hermione le dio un conjunto, la ayudaron a maquillarse y después se fue.  
  
-¡¡Al fin paz!!- dijo Parvati suspirando-que pesada puede ser a veces.  
  
Hermione rió sin ganas, aún se acordaba de cómo Harry le había gritado.  
  
-Venga Herm , vayamos a merendar algo. Y así... veremos la cita de esos dos- añadió Parvati con una mirada maliciosa.  
  
Bajaron al Gran comedor, pero allí no se encontraban ni Lavender ni Michael, parecía que habían decidido ir a algún lugar en el que pudiesen estar solos. Pero sí se encontraba Draco Malfoy sentado junto a Blaise Zabini y a Pansy Parkinson echada encima suya.  
  
-¡Cómo se atreve! Será..... puta.... –gritó Hermione sin poder contenerse.  
  
-¡Hermione1¿Pero qué estás diciendo?-sin hacer caso a las miradas que se dirigían sobre ellas dos miró en la misma dirección que su amiga y vio como la Parkinson le acariciaba el pelo y le masajeaba la espalda a Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco, también había oído las palabras de Hermione y la miraba como todo el comedor, aunque en realidad, no sabía a quién se dirigían sus insultos.  
  
-Hermione.... vayamos a la biblioteca, tenemos tarea que hacer-y Parvati se la llevó a rastras.  
  
Antes de que pudieran alcanzar la puerta un chico castaño las detuvo. Era uno de los chicos de Ravenclaw de la mañana anterior.  
  
-Ey,¿cómo os va? Ayer no tuve tiempo para presentarme. Soy Jeremy, Jeremy Sumpter de Ravenclaw.  
  
-Yo soy Hermione Granger.  
  
-Y yo Parvati Patil.  
  
-He oído hablar de ti, tu hermana gemela está en mi casa. Ahora tengo un poco de prisa. Ya sabéis, los últimos preparativos para la fiesta.¿Vendréis?  
  
-Sí, allí estaremos-Parvati le sonrió.  
  
En ese momento pasó Draco Malfoy junto a Pansy y a Blaise.  
  
-Nos vemos en la fiesta Jeremy-le dijo Hermione.  
  
-¿Una fiesta?-preguntó Malfoy.-¿Hay una fiesta y los Slytherin no hemos sido invitados?  
  
Jeremy se puso nervioso, estaba claro que no habían querido invitar a los Slytherin.  
  
-¿No te han invitado? Vaya, se les habrá pasado por alto. En fin, dile a todos los Slytherin que quieras que vayan, es en Ravenclaw-les dijo Jeremy, les dio la contraseña de la casa, se despidió de las chicas y se fue.  
  
Esa noche, Hermione, Lavender y Parvati fueron muy arregladas a la fiesta, aunque guapísimas.  
  
-¡Ey, habéis venido!-les dijo uno de los chicos de Ravenclaw. En ese momento vino Michael y le dio un beso a Lavender en los labios. Ellos dos se fueron.  
  
Jeremy también se acercó a la vez que Parvati se acercaba hablar con su hermana Padma.  
  
-Hola Hermione-dijo Jeremy, le dio dos besos a Herm y le presentó a su amigo.  
  
Los dos chicos estuvieron un buen rato hablando sobre lo que harían después de Hogwarts y las demás fiestas que habían hecho en Ravenclaw, pero no hablaban con Hermione, sólo hablaban entre ellos.  
  
-Oye, Herm. Vamos a ir a las cocinas a por más cerveza de mantequilla. Espéranos aquí-le dijo Jeremy.  
  
-Vale-le contestó Herm que no tenía ningunas ganas de irse sola con dos chicos a los que acababa de conocer y sin la varita.  
  
Pasaron unos quince minutos y Jeremy y el otro chico no volvían, Hermione, sola y sintiéndose tonta porque se daban cuenta de que la habían dejado tirada se fue al servicio por lo menos a arreglarse un poco, porque se daba cuenta de que con la rabia que tenía, le estaban saliendo pequeñas lágrimas y se le estaba corriendo el maquillaje.  
  
Hermione odiaba que la dejaran tirada o que la tomaran por tonta. Al entrar en los servicios de chicas escuchó a otra llorar, estaba acompañada por una chica de Ravenclaw a la que Hermione conocía de haberla visto varias veces en la Biblioteca.  
  
-Venga Cho no llores-le dijo la Ravenclaw.  
  
Al escuchar el nombre de Cho, Hermione se escondió detrás de la puerta.¿Estaría Cho llorando por su ruptura con Harry? Si era así entonces es verdad que Harry le había puesto los cuernos.  
  
-Aún no puedo creerme que Harry me hiciera eso-sollozaba Cho.  
  
"¡Entonces es verdad!" pensó Hermione "Harry le ha puesto los cuernos con Cho,¿pero con quién?"  
  
-¡Sólo por un beso!-seguía llorando Cho.  
  
Herm, ante esta pequeña revelación se quedó muy sorprendida,¿era lo que ella creía?¿Cho se había besado con otro?  
  
-No puedo creer que me amenazara con la varita e intentara tirarme desde la torre de Astronomía. Con todo lo que le quería, y encima que le dije lo del beso porque no quería que se enterara por otras personas y se creyera que le había puesto los cuernos.  
  
"No puede ser.¡Harry ha amenazado a Cho"pensó Herm."No puede ser, él es incapaz de hacer algo así"  
  
Sin embargo las lagrimas de Cho indicaban que esa historia era cierta, aunque Hermione no quisiera admitirlo, ella lo sabía.  
  
Y aquí tenéis los reviews, me ha costado mucho tiempo escribir este cap. Lo siento, intentaré sacar tiempo para escribir el próximo más rápido. Aunque ahora por fin tengo el quinto libro y tengo muchas ganas de terminármelo pronto. Ero aún así buscaré tiempo para escribir. Besitos para todas.  
  
Dark Raxiel: bueno, aquí tienes el capítulo de la fiesta. Aunque haya sido un poco cruel por mi parte dejar tirada a Hermione he de decirte que a mí eso me lo hicieron dos chicos con los que quedé una vez y acababa de conocer, por eso lo he puesto. Pero lo siento por la pobre Herm, no se merecía esto. Sin embargo era la única forma que se me ocurría para que se enterara de lo que le había hecho Harry, que por cierto también es verdad, le pasó a la exnovia del niño que me gustaba hace unas semanas. Bueno espero que te haya gustado este cap. Muchos besitos.  
  
Ayshane: Hola guapa, aquí tienes el cap que tanto esperabas,¿no Nuri? Espero que te guste, aunque más o menos ya sabías lo que iba a pasar :p  
  
Hermione-133: ¡¡¡hola Beita guapa!!! Lo siento, pero por el momento no la voy a liar con Draco. Es que tengo mejores planes para Hermione (risa malévola ) jejeje ¡ay, que ver1 Decirme que Herm te recuerda a ti y que es un poco zorrita. Así también me ofendes a mi, que está hecha inspirada en mi. Jejeje, da igual, di lo que quieras, no me voy a enfadar ¬¬ pero sin pasarte. Bueno Bea deja review guapa, aunque nos veamos mucho. Que como ya tengo "La orden del fénix" Entraré menos ;)  
  
Selany W: Pues la verdad, me alegro mucho de que te guste este fic y el del musical, que actualizaré esta semana o como muy tarde la semana que viene. Intentaré escribir como terapia, aunque entonces puede que Draco acabe bajo las ruedas del autobús noctámbulo, jejeje. Aunque intentaré que eso no ocurra para que siga habiendo fic, en todo caso (risa de loca desquiciada y asesina) haré que Herm le mate. :P Bueno, yo me he quedado colada muchas veces por ese cabrón. Pero, la verdad, después de ver Troya pensé:¿y a mi me ha gustado ese que ni siquiera tiene buen culo y tampoco es que sea muy guapo? Por favor, que mal gusto tengo. Jeje. Pero gracias a esa peli me he librado. Bueno besitos, espero que te haya gustado este cap también. 


	4. La pequeña explosión

4.La pequeña explosión  
  
Habían pasado varios días desde la fiesta en Ravenclaw y Harry ya había empezado a notar que, desde la fiesta, Hermione se encontraba distante con él. Sólo que pensaba que podía ser por culpa "de esos días".En la clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, Hagrid les estaba haciendo estudiar los chats d'émeraudes, unos pequeños gatos franceses de color verde esmeralda que le había enviado Madame Máxime.  
  
Hermione estaba de pareja con Harry, mientras que Parvati estaba con Seamus y Lavender con Ron. Cuando quedaban unos cinco minutos para que acabara la clase, Hermione escuchó risas y gritos por donde se encontraban Parvati y Lavender, pero no le dio importancia.  
  
Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a la Sala Común, Parvati y Lavender la subieron corriendo a la habitación.  
  
-Hermione... tienes que enterarte antes de que vayamos a Transformaciones.  
  
-¿De qué hablas Parvati?  
  
-Pues... verás-empezó Lavender.-¿Te acuerdas de las notitas que nos escribimos hace unos días en Historia de la Magia?  
  
-Sí, claro. Las guardó Parvati.  
  
-Sí, esas. Pues veras... es que... Goyle ha venido a molestarnos... y el estuche se me cayó al suelo. Ahí tenía guardadas las notas y... Zabini las recogió y las leyó en voz alta.  
  
-¿Qué parte leyó?-dijo Hermione temiéndose lo peor.  
  
-La parte... en que tu decías que te gustaba Malfoy-dijo Lavender.  
  
-¡Qué!¿Quién tiene las notas?-Hermione estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, si Zabini había leído las notas, seguro que Draco ya sabía que le gustaba, y si no era así, le quedaría muy poco para enterarse.  
  
-Las tenemos nosotras... pero aún así...  
  
-Ahora tenemos Transformaciones con los Slytherin-dijo Parvati-.Por eso queríamos que lo supieses antes.  
  
-Tengo que hablar con Blaise, quizás todavía no le haya dicho anda a Draco y lleguemos a un acuer....  
  
-¡No!-gritó Lavender-.Blaise leyó las notas en voz alta, no sólo se enteró él. Parkinson también, y con esa no podrás llegar a ningún tipo de acuerdo.  
  
-¿Y qué hago?-gimió Hermione.  
  
-Pues ir a Transformaciones, porque si no vamos a llegar tarde-dijo Harry desde la puerta.  
  
-Harry...¿desde cuándo llevas ahí?-Hermione se puso colorada,¿se habría enterado de qué le gustaba Malfoy?  
  
-No se...-Parecía que no-.Venga, vamos a llegar tarde, y tenemos con Slytherin-las tres chicas pegaron un pequeño bote en sus asientos-¿ o es que queréis que se rían de vosotras?-Harry tampoco se había dado cuenta del bota, al parecer era un poco corto el chico.  
  
Por suerte, llegaron a tiempo a Transformaciones. Hermione se movía inquieta en su silla, al lado de Parvati y Lavender. No podía mirar a Malfoy, seguro que lo sabía ya.  
  
-Profesora McGonagall-dijo el profesor Snape desde la puerta-.Tengo que hablar con usted...ahora.  
  
-Estoy dando clase...  
  
-Sólo será un segundo-insistió Snape.  
  
-Está bien. Seguid practicando con el hechizo.  
  
Nada más que la puerta se cerró Zabini y Malfoy se acercaron a su mesa.  
  
-Vaya Hermione... no sabía que tenías tantas ganas de ser parte de mi familia-dijo Malfoy guiñándole un ojo.-No sabía que podías caer tan bajo, estar detrás de tu enemigo...jajajaja ¡qué penoso!  
  
En ese instante volvió a entrar la profesora y ellos se sentaron. Mientras algo en el interior de Hermione iba creciendo, y no era vergüenza, sino rabia e ira.¿cómo le había podido gustar ese imbécil? Siempre se había estado metiendo con ella y encima... cuando se enteraba de que le gusta... ¿ no podía ser más amable?  
  
-¡Boom!  
  
Todos los alumnos se miraron extrañados. Todas las ventanas habían explotado y se habían convertido en millones de trozos rotos de cristal.  
  
-¿Quién ha sido?-preguntó enfadada la profesora.  
  
Hermione se levantó. Estaba llorando.  
  
-Lo siento mucho profesora-y corriendo salió de la clase.  
  
-Señorita Granger...-intentó detenerla. Cuando Hermione salió, la profesora arregló las ventanas con un movimiento de la varita.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Bueno, hasta aquí el cap. Siento haber tardado tanto en escribir y que sea tan corto el capítulo, pero es que he estado liada con los exámenes, las recuperaciones... Pero como ahora estoy de vacaciones, voy a tener más tiempo para poder escribir. Y ahora contesto a los reviews:  
  
Dark Raxiel: bueno... no ha sido muy pronto, pero he puesto otro cap. Ya sé que Draco no salió mucho en el cap anterior, pero tampoco sabía donde meterlo :P  
  
Selany W: bueno, al final no continué el musical, pero lo haré pronto, como ahora estoy de vacaciones... tengo más tiempo. Al final no va a hacer falta conducir ningún autobús noctámbulo contra Draco... porque me ha vuelto a gustar el niño este, mira que soy tonta :P de todas formas, sólo lo voy a ver un día más, mañana. Porque después se va de vacaciones a Almería y ya no hay mas colegio. Quizás sea mejor así, quizás me encuentre un novio en verano :p  
  
Ayshane: Bueno, al final ni foto ni autobús noctámbulo ni nada. Sólo fic. Y moteros menos, mejor no poner cosas así que tampoco... tampoco tiene que pasar nada con ellos. Pues espero que te guste el cap, ya hablaremos un día de estos.  
  
Hermione-133: al final he tardado en poner cap, pero no por la Orden del Fénix que la terminé hace un montón de tiempo. Como ves , Herm sigue siendo la de siempre, la mejor :P Y yo también espero que no te dejen tirada en una fiesta, o fuera d ella, como me paso a mí. Bueno, muchos besitos y ya nos veremos en el messenger. 


End file.
